


Image

by Savagewoman



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:50:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savagewoman/pseuds/Savagewoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning: Slight hint of twincest. <br/>George tries something on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Image

Fred was tired. It had been emotionally and physically exhausting couple of days, between fetching Harry, George losing his ear, Moody dying and Merlin knows what else. At least The Burrow lived up to its name and felt safe, but Fred knew all too well it would all be temporary. He tried with his brother to be as cheerful and funny as everyone trusted them to be, but it was getting harder. At least he had George. His twin to whom he could cuddle up when the world felt too cold. Nobody seemed to think twice that they slept in the same bed like they did when they were a lot younger, as if they understood how much the twins needed each others.  
God, he had been so close to losing George. The mere thought felt like a dull stab in his heart. Everyone thought he was the tougher of the two, but George had always had the power to just... undo him.  
Fred walked into the upstairs bathroom for a quick wash. Since the door was unlocked, he was surprised to find George there. Closer inspection told that he had cut off the string from one of their Extendable Ears and was trying to attach it to his head, with apparent if uneven success.  
"Hey, Georgie," Fred said softly, catching his brother's eyes through the mirror. "Whatcha doing?"  
"Just trying something on," he grinned somewhat apologetically. He shrugged. "Honestly, I don't mind what other people think," he said, waving vaguely at the artificial ear now covering the burnt hole on the side of his head. "We all have battle scars." He reached out to his twin, lightly interlocking their fingers. "It's just that... now when I look into the mirror, I can see both of us again."


End file.
